Postluminescence
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The Long Afterglow" de perch : Leeloo fait part de ses observations sur les humains et discute de ce qu'elle fait désormais. Post-film, contient des spoilers. OS


_Auteur : perch_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Postluminescence

* * *

Il y a 400 mots dans la langue divine que je suis la seule autorisée à dire. Il y a environ 100 000 mots que les humains avec lesquels je vis utilisent.

Corbin a un vocabulaire d'a peu près 3 000, mieux que celui de la plupart des humains que j'ai rencontré.

Ces 100 000 mots ont été utilisés pour m'encoder, pour me pousser dans l'anonymat de l'humanité. Je parais humain, je bouge comme un humain désormais, mieux que lorsque je suis arrivée, et je parle en utilisant presque que des mots humains.

Je porte un nom humain sur ma langue, Leeloo et mes pensées ont ralentis à un niveau humain. Je traite toujours tout ce que je vois, j'entends, je touche, je sens et je goûte à une vitesse vingt fois supérieure à celle d'un humain normal.

Le Père Cornélius dit que ça lui rappelle un moineau. Je n'en ai jamais vu à New York City.

Corbin dit que ça lui rappelle un chauffeur en herbe lâché dans les rues qui essaye désespéramment d'éviter les chahuts causés par la conduite d'un chauffeur de taxi. Ça je l'ai vu plein de fois.

En deux ans j'ai appris grosso modo 3 194 dialectes humains en usage. J'ai rencontré la mère de Corbin une fois quand j'ai emménagé dans son appartement. Je préfère son chat.

J'aime toujours son chat, sa peau douce brillant sous mes doigts, sa voix râpeuse et gauche sur ma langue.

Pendant la journée je vais chez le Père Cornélius pour étudier ou je reste à l'appartement avec le chat, ou quand Corbin ne regarde pas ou fait semblant de regarder ailleurs en m'adressant un sourire en coin je saute de bâtiments en bâtiments dans la grande ville, navigant et apprenant de première main toutes les structures.

Il avait fallu à Corbin un an et demi pour accepter que je fasse ça, je ne pense pas qu'il comprendra un jour cette pratique qu'il trouve suicidaire, mais il l'accepte.

Je parais humaine mais je suis plus forte, plus rapide, plus agile et plus résistante. Mes bras peuvent endurer la saisie rapide d'un rebord après être tombée de plusieurs étages sans se déboîter.

Les enfants, ne refaites pas ça à la maison.

Il y a une légende qui se forme en ville, bien que comment une légende peut-elle se former après tout juste six moins je ne sais pas, mais il y a une légende à propos d'une mystérieuse femme qui saute de bâtiments en bâtiments et arrête les criminels.

Je lui ai juste donné deux coups de pied dans la tête une fois, mon pied passant au-dessus de ma tête et le touchant sous le menton et puis par-dessus le haut de son crâne vers le bas. C'était accidentel que j'atterrisse sur un bâtiment où un cambriolage faisait rage. Les coups de pied n'étaient pas accidentels. Je voulais faire mal, mes yeux, mon nez et mon ouïe analysant et évaluant la situation en vingt secondes.

Cette nuit-là il y a une histoire dans le journal à propos d'une femme aux cheveux orange qui saute partout et a terrassé un cambrioleur avant de s'enfuir. Je tique un peu à côté de Corbin et essaye de sourire avec ma tête penchée dans l'angle précis qu'il aime bien que j'utilise quand je veux paraître sournoise.

Il avait l'air incrédule puis mécontent avant de me sourire.

J'ai saisi l'opportunité de le pousser contre la couverture en plastique de notre lit et de laisser ce qu'il appelle la Nature prendre son cours.

J'aime ces jeux avec Corbin, où il peut agir en figure paternelle et protectrice un peu bourru et moi en jeune femme coquine et fantasque. Je ne pense pas qu'il a réalisé consciencieusement qu'il a besoin de ça ou qu'il aime cette idée. Corbin m'a dit au début que j'avais vécu assez longtemps avec lui et appris assez de bon sens pour prendre mes propres décisions.

L'incident du cambriolage a depuis été réitéré plusieurs fois. Toujours accidentel, se finissant habituellement avec du plastique fendu et des corps en sueur après que mon image floue soit passée à la télé.

Nous ne nous battons jamais, sauf en ce qui concerne les militaires.

Et alors il se bat avec les Colonels et les Généraux et même avec le Président une fois ou deux et je me tiens derrière lui avec une expression absente sur le visage.

Corbin veut que je sois parfaite et gentille et forte et féminine. Il veut que je sorte et apprenne et m'adapte ainsi que je reste à la maison et le tienne et l'aime et le touche comme une femme. Il a aimé mon innocence qui est perpétuellement recyclée alors que je découvre un autre fait intéressant sur les diverses cultures humaines qui composent cette planète mais il me veut aussi mondaine.

Il veut me protéger et que je sois capable de prendre soin de moi, bien qu'il préfère que je terrasse à moi toute seule un cambrioleur ou même utilise un flingue pour nous défendre moi et notre propriété plutôt que de sortir arrêter une occupation terroriste dans la galaxie voisine.

Le Père Cornélius veut encore moi que je fasse quoi que ce soit maintenant que ma tâche est remplie. L'idée de faire autre chose que de prendre une tasse de thé en sa compagnie et de parler de la langue divine est presque un sacrilège, comme s'il voulait me mettre dans une vitrine et m'afficher avec une étiquette portant les mots :

_C'est le Cinquième Élément. Elle a sauvé notre monde, très important. Elle aime aussi le poulet rôti._

La création d'une deuxième lune a envoyé des lames de fond sur la planète qui la bousculent. Ça a causé d'incroyable fluctuations sismiques et instabilités territoriales que les scientifiques ont encore du mal à appréhender.

Il y a toujours des discussions sur le nom qu'ils devraient donner à la deuxième lune, pour le moment les gens l'appelle La Deuxième, Corbin l'appelle une horreur et je l'appelle l'ennemi et un rappel de mon devoir et de ma position.

Je suis une prophétie qui a rempli son devoir et doit maintenant visiblement s'adapter au monde autour de moi et être ignorée. Les gens ne veulent pas des rappels quotidiens de la mort qu'ils ont frôlés. Déjà la deuxième lune n'est juste qu'une autre lune et certains ont décidés de marcher dans le noir, clamant que ça avait toujours été là.

Parfois marcher dans le noir semble être plus facile que d'accepter la distance ridicule qui séparait les humains avec lesquels je vis de la mort.

Parfois vivre dans le noir comme je le fais, se mouler pour ressembler à la femme parfaite dans les yeux de Corbin est la solution la plus facile aussi, mais quand les Mondoshawan viendront pour moi dans quelques années je le quitterai comme cela est ma tâche. Je sais que ça ruinera Corbin, de me regarder quitter ce piédestal, et que ça dévastera le Père Cornélius, qui s'attend toujours à ce que je sois une guide affable, du moins pour le reste de son existence à lui.

Je retournerai dans l'espace et dormirai pour cinq millénaires et mâchonnerai sur les souvenirs de cette vie dans mes rêves comme je l'ai fait par le passé pour d'autres cultures qui se sont élevées et ont périclité, pour d'autres espèces qui ont cru aux Cinq Eléments, dans la bataille de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres et j'attendrai pour mon ennemi de revenir.

Et lentement, très lentement, j'assimilerai et briserai les images de mon temps ici et ma langue reviendra aux 400 mots de la langue divine et je serai de nouveau entière et vide, attendant d'être codée avec les expériences d'une nouvelle génération.


End file.
